


Сука мультивселенная

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Kudos: 10





	Сука мультивселенная

Когда парковая аллея впереди пошла радужной рябью и воздух горячо задрожал, Лео выругался и машинально выставил руки перед собой.  
Порталы открывались то тут то там уже с год. Чаще всего пропавшие возвращались, иногда – давали о себе знать через тех, кто вернулся. Время от времени кого-то приносило обратно не одного, а с компанией – в конце концов множественный мир стал такой же частью жизни, как долги по кредитке. Лео подумывал даже оформить страховку на такой случай, но не срослось.  
А когда глаза перестало слепить радужное марево, его схватили за шиворот, подняли над землей и зарычали в ухо, а потом встревоженный голос окликнул:  
– Эй, полегче, это не он!  
Парк был на месте, если и изменившись, то самую малость. Как только земля вернулась под ноги, Лео отпрыгнул с дорожки, и на него уставились двое: один, молодой, темнокожий и с капитанскими нашивками на куртке, разглядывал его в ответ с беспокойным любопытством, а второй…  
Второй сверлил Лео взглядом исподлобья, и его левый кулак металлически лязгал, сжимаясь и разжимаясь с явным усилием.  
– Не он. Но похож.  
Лео скрестил руки на груди.  
– Прости нас, друг, – капитан подошел поближе. – Местный ты был с ним на ножах. Пока не сдох. Да и меня тоже пробовал прикончить. Сэм Уилсон.  
– Сука мультивселенная, что с нее взять, – сказал Лео и, шагнув навстречу, все-таки пожал протянутую ладонь. – Сержант Лео Барнс, сэр. Полиция Лос-Анджелеса.  
Лицо хмурого вытянулось. Уилсон фыркнул и покосился на него:  
– Смотри-ка, твой потерянный брат!  
Хмурый опустил взгляд. Лео поначалу подумал, что он старше, но изумление делало из него почти мальчишку.  
– Джеймс Барнс, – проворчал он. – Прости, что налетел.  
Лео огляделся. И парк, и город за деревьями выглядели до невозможного знакомыми. Своими. Словно его не засосало сквозь портал за миллионы миль от дома, а просто занесло не на ту аллею. Разве что вместо запаха цветов откуда-то тянуло дымом. Он мотнул головой.  
– Все нормально. Братец.  
Уилсон рассмеялся.  
– Нормально? Из какого ты мира, Барнс-два?  
– Мир как мир, – пожал плечами Лео. – Было хреново, сейчас получше. Мне было не до скачков между мирами, так что я просто вбил в сотовый координаты, когда это началось.  
– Ну, если не торопишься обратно, можешь и без них обойтись, – сказал Уилсон. – Раз ты коп, то продержишься до обратного портала.  
Лео нахмурился.  
– Продержусь?  
– Проблемы большого города, – поморщился Барнс, глядя в сторону. – Которые некому решать, кроме нас.  
Это прозвучало неприятно. Лео с подозрением покосился Уилсона с его нашивками, но и тот смотрел на высотки за деревьями. Над одной из крыш всплыло облако черного дыма. Лео дернулся еще прежде чем асфальт под ногами дрогнул и слуха коснулся низкий рокот.  
– Идем с нами, – предложил Уилсон, подбираясь, точно перед прыжком, и зачем-то протянул руки Лео и Барнсу.  
– Он никуда не пойдет, – рявкнул тот. – Ты с ума сошел, Сэм? Он гребаный турист!  
– Он не гражданский, Баки. И может нам помочь.  
– Баки? – переспросил Лео. – Так вот куда меня занесло! – он по-новому разглядел Уилсона. – Сокол? – и Барнса. – И Зимний солдат. Это с вас началась зараза с порталами. А теперь-то что?  
Барнс свел брови и снова стал казаться старше.  
– Туристы, – ядовито пояснил он. – Не в меру ретивые.  
– Тогда я иду с вами.  
– Не идешь, – почти прорычал Барнс. – Ты понятия не имеешь, во что ввязываешься, а мы не армия спасения, мы…  
– Капитан Америка и его Баки, до меня дошло с первого раза, – кивнул Лео. – И, поверь, я представляю себе очень многое. Мы наделали шума, когда Судная ночь прославилась не на одну Землю, а на целую прорву. К тому времени закон отменили, но не ровен час, примут еще где-нибудь. И еще один я у самого дома заляпаю ботинки чем-то, что потом окажется мозгами девятилетнего соседского сынишки. Мать застрелила его из крупного калибра, потому что на него жаловались в школе. И потому что могла. В изгороди застряли осколки черепа. Я, черт возьми, видел все, потому что я видел, что делает с людьми безнаказанность. И я с вами, поскольку торопиться мне и правда некуда.  
– В нашем мире люди убивают и калечат друг друга каждый день, – поджал губы Барнс, глядя волком. – Может, им и впрямь лучше резвиться раз в году, раз не могут удержаться вовсе?  
Он хотел сказать что-то еще, и Лео был готов ему ответить, но в эту секунду раздался новый взрыв – ближе, громче, мощнее предыдущего. Послышались крики. Уилсон выматерился, схватил под руки Лео и Барнса и взмыл в воздух.  
В городе царил ад – но он был привычен. Лео словно вернулся домой после долгой отлучки: вокруг стреляло и взрывалось, Сокол пикировал с высоты и снова взмывал, выписывая в воздухе сложные фигуры, отводя на себя огонь, лупивший по гражданским, а Барнс носился где-то на пределе видимости, отличимый от бандитов только взблесками металлического кулака. Лео выломал из чьей-то руки пистолет, но толку от него по сравнению с ними было мало, так что он просто пытался вывести людей с самых горячих улиц. А потом Сокол подхватывал обоих и летел, рыча под их весом, к новой точке. Было жарко, страшно и отчего-то весело.  
Его сбили на лету. Уилсон охнул, в его хватке стало горячо и скользко от крови, и Лео почувствовал, что падает. Странно, но страх ушел мгновенно. Уилсон швырнул Барнса на ближайшую крышу и камнем летел вниз в попытке подхватить, но не успевал.  
– Проклятье, Барнс-два! – орал он. – Вам что, вдвоем тесно на одной планете?  
Может, Барнс был прав. Он просто турист, который забрел не туда и поплатился. Но разве он мог поступить иначе?

Пробуждение вышло не из приятных.  
Голова трещала, в затылке саднило. Под кожей прощупывались шишки и синяки, и ребра ныли, точно их пытались переломать.  
Но он был жив. Цел. Он лежал на больничной койке, хотя и представить себе не мог, как там оказался. В памяти клочки воспоминаний и обрывки недавнего прошлого смешивались между собой, сливаясь в нечто совершенно незнакомое, точно он подсматривал за чьей-то жизнью, затаившись в уголке чужого глаза. Ощущение было гадким, как непрошенное продолжение недосмотренного кошмара.  
«Барнс».  
Имя казалось не своим, как и избитое тело, и вызывало дурноту. Но ноги слушались, хотя при первой попытке встать перед глазами все поплыло.  
Доковыляв до санузла, он ошарашенно взглянул в зеркало над раковиной, потянулся было к стеклу, потом коснулся собственного лица. И ухмыльнулся.  
– Ну, с возвращением, – сказал он отражению. – Брок.


End file.
